


“Here’s Some Cookies, and Some Very Bad News”

by DandelionDrabbles (AnonymousDandelion)



Series: Ineffable Drabbles - March 2021 Flash Fiction Prompt Fills [7]
Category: Good Omens (Radio), Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Aziraphale Loves Crowley (Good Omens), Baked Goods, Crowley Loves Aziraphale (Good Omens), Drabble, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Humor, M/M, March Flash Fiction, Wily Crowley (Good Omens), Wordcount: 100, at least he thinks he's wily, crowley bakes, i promise everything's fine though, in reality he's glaringly obvious and unwily and of course Aziraphale sees through him immediately
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-26 12:26:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30105933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnonymousDandelion/pseuds/DandelionDrabbles
Summary: When Crowley made angel cake, Aziraphale was surprised.When he made devil’s food cake three hours later, Aziraphale was charmed.When he presents a platter of fresh-baked biscuits, Aziraphale says, “Enough. Why are you buttering me up?”
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: Ineffable Drabbles - March 2021 Flash Fiction Prompt Fills [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2209824
Comments: 27
Kudos: 82
Collections: Aspec-friendly Good Omens, Drabbles Forever, Good Omens Drabbles





	“Here’s Some Cookies, and Some Very Bad News”

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into 中文-普通话 國語 available: [”我要告诉你一个坏消息，要一点曲奇吗？“](https://archiveofourown.org/works/30176016) by [Buio_Angelo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Buio_Angelo/pseuds/Buio_Angelo)



Crowley has been puttering about the kitchenette all day.

When he made angel cake, Aziraphale was surprised.

When he made devil’s food cake three hours later, Aziraphale was charmed.

When he presents a platter of fresh-baked biscuits, Aziraphale says, “Enough. Why are you buttering me up?”

“Ngh,” Crowley says, caught.

Aziraphale waits.

“Bad news,” Crowley mumbles. “Snow. Not safe for driving. Can’t leave. So…”

Aziraphale studies him.

The ploy might be more convincing if Crowley  _ ever _ considered road safety.

“You know, dear, you’re welcome to stay overnight anytime. No scheming necessary.”

“Ngk.”

Aziraphale takes a biscuit. “That's very good news.”

**Author's Note:**

> Such a wily demon, amirite?
> 
> Thank you so much to everyone who's been reading, leaving kudos, and/or commenting on the works in this series; it's amazing to find that people (aside from me) are enjoying these tiny oneshots!


End file.
